story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Joost (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Morning, player... Is something wrong?" *'Afternoon': "Um... good afternoon. The blue sky is so beautiful..." *'Evening': "Huh? O, it's you. What do you want?" *'Night': "Good evening, player. Now don't work TOO hard, or you'll wreck your health!" *'Very Low Stamina': "Player! You're about to faint! Hurry up and get some rest!" *'Day after collapsing': "You've got to eat plenty." *'On his Birthday': "How could strangers remember my birthday? Just stop pulling my leg, will ya?! Whatever... but I really do appreciate the thought." *'Rejects a proposal item': "Uh, that looks like something you should keep." *'Win a Contest': "Hey, I heard you won. Congratulations.♪" *'Lose a Contest': "You lost, huh? Oh, man." *'Talk too much': "Phew... I'm getting tired." *'No Flower': "I barely know you. Why are you talking to me?" *'1 Flower': "Don't you have work to do?" *'2 Flowers': "Um, I don't have a time to chat with you..." *'3 Flowers': "Why are you bothering me? I want to be alone." *'4 Flowers': "What do you want from me? Money? I'd give you a pot of gold to leave me alone!" *'5 Flowers': "You again? How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone?" *'6 Flowers': "I'm surprised that you're still get to know me. Haven't I been rude enough to you yet? Sigh..." *'7 Flowers': "Every time I try something new it goes horribly wrong. You learn to just stay in a shell." *'8 Flowers': "Do you ever feel like the whole world is scrutinizing you like some disgusting insect?" *'9 Flowers': "You like talking to me? I guess I believe you... maybe you're as weird as I am." *'10 Flowers': "Hey. Sorry if I came off as rude when we first met. It takes me a while to warm up to strangers." *'8 Flowers (Male)': " *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': " *'11 Flowers': "Look, I just want to be alone. Why don't you go outside and do your own thing for a while?" *'12 Flowers': "Newlywed life is actually really boring. What am I doing here?" *'13 Flowers': "I hope my family is doing alright without me. I'm not too worried... Anja seems old enough now to take care of papa and mama on her own." *'14 Flowers': "I can't sleep well at night so I'm hoping this fresh air will help get the juices flowing. What juices, you ask? Heh... you're weird." *'15 Flowers': "If... only... ah, I was just thinking back on the glory days, when I played gridball on the varsity team. Now I'm old and weak, though..." *'16 Flowers': " *'17 Flowers': "Au... You're wondering why I have this goofy grin on my face? You really have a short memory span, don't you?" *'18 Flowers': "Hey, if I ever seem cranky, just forget it. I get in weird moods sometimes, but it's not about you... okay?" *'19-20 Flowers': "I would rather spend one lifetime with you, than face all the ages of the world alone. Love you, player.♥" *'Good Birthday Gift': "You give me a birthday gift? You spend too much time on such frivolities, but... thank you." *'Bad Birthday Gift': "I can't believe you gave me such an awful birthday present! You are a strange human..." *'Multiple Gifts': "Hey, don't go overboard today!" *'Engagement': "I can't wait to get married. But there's something enjoyable about anticipating the moment..." *'Pregnancy': " *'After Baby's Birth': " *'First Child grows up': " *'Second Child grows up': " *'Engagement': " *'Pregnancy': " *'After Baby's Birth': " *'First Child grows up': " *'Second Child grows up': " *'While dating': " *'Newlywed to Sora': " *'After Joshua is born': " *'After Joshua grows up': " Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue